


Lurking Demons

by MKelly



Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/pseuds/MKelly
Summary: Escaping to no one knows where, all they have are words, mournful hearts and an unknown amount of time…





	Lurking Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a reupload from something I wrote months ago and took down out of habits. So I found it again and decided to reupload it...Enjoy!

`We’re safe here for now…I think. ` Charlie spoke. They had been found in the place they were hiding before, all three of them but had to run when those…things found and attacked. They had made it to a place that was safer for a while but not very hygienic. The bathroom of a shopping mall but if they were being totally honest they weren`t complaining about hygiene when it was safe away from those demonic creatures that wanted to chase after them. Only two of them had made it to the empty public bathroom, one of them was injured and didn`t make it. Matt had tried to help Danny but instead his friend pushed away his help and delivered him a sad smile as he ran into the demons, slowing the creatures down and helping Charlie and Matt get away. Now they were in a safe place thanks to their friend but they couldn`t say thank you, they both knew that Danny was gone and couldn`t do anything but sit next to each other in silence as they thought about the loss of their friend. Neither said anything for quite a while, respecting each other for the pain that had been caused to them. Matt glanced at Charlie; he was new to the whole pain of losing someone. When they had the chance Charlie explained that he had lived a life without approaching anyone that he would care about, only ever finding one night stands that were gone the next day. Matt had lost people before, he knew how it felt and hoped Charlie was alright. The short while of silence lasted throughout the rest of the day as Matt understood that Charlie needed time since he had grown to care for Danny, Matt did too but he cared for a lot of people that he had lost over the past few weeks of invasion. After a while Charlie had seemed to have started feeling better but Matt used the term `better` loosely. 

`We can`t sit in here all day long, we have to be brave. ` Charlie said standing up and stretching his muscles as he walked towards the door that would lead him out into the mall where demons would still be lingering and Matt only watched him, questioning his sanity. Charlie quietly opened the door and looked back to Matt who still sat on the floor, knowing that it wasn`t smart to go out there especially at night.

`Come on, we have to move. We can`t spend the rest of our days being pussies we need to go and fight. ` Charlie said with confidence in his voice, confidence that Matt translated as madness. Just as Charlie had finished his sentence the two heard the loud, echoing roar of a monster seemingly not far from where they were, making Charlie close the door in fear.

`You know what? I feel like being brave and fighting our way through things is overrated.” Charlie explained, changing his mind about his apparent bravery. It made Matt smile slightly but he still missed Danny and knew he would continue to miss him for the rest of his life. He heard Charlie sigh as he sat back down next to him and the two sat in silence for a few moments as Charlie started hitting his hands against his knees, playing a rhythm of the last song he heard before this battle of survival had taken over Earth. Matt never said anything, he never knew what to say and he was afraid of hurting Charlie more and he didn`t want to be on his own again. Before either could say another thing to the other they heard roaring and banging at the door of the bathroom and Charlie ran to hold it closed as Matt stood up frightened, he wasn`t strong enough to create any help or to fight the demons away. Charlie looked into Matt’s eyes, eyes full of worry and fear as he had no idea what to do or how to survive but what Charlie said next shocked him more. 

`Only one of us is going to survive this, Matt.` Charlie said with sadness which he had now let be an evident emotion, knowing that the tough guy act wasn`t going to do anything to help anyone anymore…It never helped Danny. 

`What? ` Matt didn`t know what to say, he knew what Charlie meant but how to respond was something difficult for him. He didn`t want to be alone, not again. 

“I`ll run left first and distract the demons from you then you`ll run right and hopefully at least one of us gets away.” Charlie said making his last minute plan. Matt didn`t like it, he wanted Charlie to live but he couldn`t argue as Charlie had already left and ran off with the demons following him. Matt knew better than to hang around and ran out of the bathroom running the direction Charlie had told him too, his heart sinking as he heard Charlie’s screams in agony and the cracking of his bones before complete silence…Matt knew what that silence meant and his heart sank but he didn`t stop running, hoping to get to safety as quick as possible but he didn`t know where that would be. He couldn`t stay in the mall as the demons would know he was here and hunt him down and for a moment he considered welcoming death. He got rid of that thought as he knew both Charlie and Danny died so he could live and he knew it would be a greedy, ignorant move to throw away what they had given him. He came to an abrupt stop and raised his hands up to his face as a demon jumped out in front of him and tried to attack him, he heard the monstrous laughter of the demon and decided to turn and run since this would probably be his only opportunity to get away. He didn`t run fast enough as he felt a claw scratch across his arm before he heard a gunshot and the demon screeched as it disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke.

`Over here! ` He heard a deep voice yell from the entrance of the mall and he ran towards it, knowing that it was a fifty, fifty chance that it was a demon luring him in or that it was a chance at not being alone. He`d accept either at the moment, for him anything was better than to be alone. When Matt got to the exit he heard a car engine running and saw a person in it, assuming that was the person he ran to the car and climbed into it. The stranger didn`t wait another second and started driving away from the mall and moving onto a motorway and Matt didn`t say anything, watching the sunset fall upon the Earth again. Usually it would make Matt happy to see such a beautiful view of oranges and pinks as the sun continued it`s process of going to rest and letting the moon appear and do it`s part in the world but now it just depressed him. Bad things would come out at night and so the sunset had turned into a bad sign instead of the relaxing, peaceful sign. 

`Thanks. ` Matt quietly muttered, not looking away from the window. 

`No problem, want to drive? My licence got taken off of me just before hell`s gates opened up and the portals widened. ` The man offered to Matt, knowing he was breaking a law by driving without a licence.

`Actually I`m feeling a little sick and drained and besides, I don`t think the law matters anymore. ` Matt said and the stranger nodded as silence fell over them again, neither felt like saying anything. Matt had lost two of his friends in one day, both so he could live and he didn`t know what to think of it. It made him feel depressed and he wondered of his life was really worth it, them risking theirs. Danny was smarter and Charlie was stronger, they would have had a better chance if Danny wasn`t injured and Charlie was smarter. Matt wished he had ran first so that Charlie could get away, Charlie deserved to live more than him and it hurt to know that he was gone. Matt decided that he’d rather not think about that so he decided to make conversation with the stranger but the man had bet him to it.

`What`s your name?` The stranger asked, his ice blue eyes giving off an intimidating stare as he glanced at Matt before placing his eyes back on the road. 

`Matt. ` That`s all he said, that was his name after all. Or the shortened version of it, most people called him that anyway. 

`Beautiful name, mine is George but most people call me Johnny. ` Matt never said anything and the smile that appeared on Johnny`s face left as he focused his eyes on the road. Matt didn`t know what Johnny expected, he didn`t really care at the moment. His mind saddened by the fact that he lost his friends. `So what did you do before all this happened? ` 

`Nothing amazing, I went to work, came home, ate, slept and repeated the same routine day after day.” Matt explained, he never really got the chance to explore. Having to look after his boyfriend who people often named Funny his real name being Dylan. At first their relationship was good, they`d get along and have fun just like any two lovers did but then Dylan had gotten ill to the point where Matt had to be responsible for him, looking after him twenty four seven. `What about you? ` Matt questioned.

` I didn`t really work, lived in my parents home and then eventually shared an apartment with two of my friends. J-Dog and Deuce they liked to call themselves, we used to go out to parties together and get laid and just simply have fun, they didn`t last long when these monsters appeared. J-Dog risking his life constantly to save Deuce but eventually Deuce got into so much trouble that neither of them escaped and I was on my own, I`m used to being on my own though, My `aggressive` appearance scaring people who spoke to me. ` Johnny chuckled. `Jay couldn`t be honest and say `hey people don`t talk to you because you`re ugly` I suppose saying I was terrifying was a polite way of saying that. ` Johnny explained making Matt a little, knowing that Johnny was joking but actually he thought that Johnny was actually good looking. Matt wouldn`t say that to him though, not knowing how a person like him would take to that. An awkward silence fell over them again as neither said anything for a few minutes.

`Did you ever think you`d get this far? ` Johnny asked and Matt shook his head. 

`Nope, to be honest at first I didn`t even know what was going on. Just working and heading back to my boyfriend who was ill beforehand anyway. ` Matt said and Johnny looked at him with an understanding look but couldn`t help but question further.

`What happened to him? ` Johnny asked curiously, understanding if Matt didn`t want to talk about it.

`He overdosed. ` Matt said, that wasn`t the truth though. The truth was Matt killed him, the responsibility getting too much and his mind becoming brainwashed as he got attacked by a demon. He never told Matt though and Matt only realised when it was too late to save him and as he thought that the car came to a stop, breaking down. Matt was feeling extremely ill, his stomach in agony and the expressions on his face made it obvious. 

`Still feeling ill? ` Johnny asked and Matt nodded slowly, placing his hands over his stomach where he felt like he had just been stabbed. Matt knew by the pain that it wasn`t going to heal anytime soon and in fact, he knew it would never heal. He knew what was happening to him and it was due to that demon scratching him before hand, it was an infectious one it seemed and it had taken it`s toll on him. 

“Hey, how far do you think you`ll be able to go? ` Matt questioned as he groaned slightly at the pain of his stomach. Johnny looked at him and shrugged.

`I don`t know, I think if we stick together we`ll last longer. Why? …Do you think we should try? ` Johnny asked and Matt shook his head, not answering the person next to him. Instead he let his head rest back against the car seat and opened the window, getting some fresh air as he closed his eyes. His life had been dull and now he was experiencing a dull ending to go with it, not a surprise. He`d wanted to be part of a band but he`d never been able to, that dream only ever existed in his head.

`If you had a band what would you name it? ` Matt asked, keeping his eyes closed as he relaxed and tried to distract himself from the pain.

`I`m not sure, I`ve never really thought about it. What would you name a band if you had one? ` Johnny asked and Matt smiled.

`Undead. ` Matt said, it was strange to think of it now as his life was ending. His mind would fade and he’d forget everything he’d known, becoming another brainwashed slave to the demons to do their bidding. 

` If I were you I`d add Hollywood to the front of it. ` Johnny suggested and Matt thought about it. Hollywood was where they were, where he lived. 

`Hollywood Undead, I like it. ` Matt said and Johnny said something else but it was blurred as he almost fell asleep but he caught himself, opening his eyes and looking at the dark night sky from the car window. Johnny nodded getting a message that it wasn`t Matt’s intention to send.

`Goodnight…` That was the last thing Matt heard Johnny say, his mind fading in and out of consciousness as the pain in his stomach continued to grow. Matt looked at the landscape that was outside the car window, it was dark and no lights were on. He looked to the sky and saw the stars that had appeared more often since light pollution had faded from the now dead world and the road in front of the car seem to stretch on forever…


End file.
